


Can I sharpen your sword?

by WytchDr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WytchDr/pseuds/WytchDr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin gets stationed in Dale for a tour of duty with the joint guard and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sharpen your sword?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some mildly dubious consent at some points that may be triggering.
> 
> Please let me know if I should have more, better, or other warnings.

The assignment to Dale was a nice change of pace even if the men of the guard were somewhat unorthodox. Dwalin had gotten used to most of their differences over the last month but the fact that they allowed women amongst them had never ceased to amaze him. In particular, it was an unending source of interest that a lieutenant from another division was a woman, Bronwyn. He had only met her in passing until she was reassigned to lead one of the divisions in his unit.

They had it out, publicly, the first day. He questioned her abilities, her victories, her scars- anything. It was settled with a heated sparring match. Dwalin, of course, won but he was acutely aware of the match for several days. It was enough to put an end to his doubts, at least the ones to which he gave voice.

Since then their relationship had been amiable. He had taken dinner with her family on occasion. Each time he had found himself in the yard immediately after dinner teaching Bronwyn’s littlest sister to hold and swing a battle axe. Bronwyn had watched with amusement from the porch where she brushed and braided another young sister’s hair. After the first night, Dwalin cornered her before he left growling in her ear about “cleaving her head from her shoulders should anyone find out.” While Dwalin might be excellent with children it was clearly not a quality he wanted known publicly. Bronwyn just smiled and nodded and made sure to extend the invitation again in the coming week.

Now, they sat together in armory after a training exercise. Most of the guardsmen were gone for the day and they enjoyed the relative peace. They enjoyed their work but leadership was demanding and the moments of silence were precious. When Dwalin had finished repairing some damage to their armor and Bronwyn had finished sharpening their weapons, they headed for the door.

“Evenin’, lieutenant.” Dwalin grumbled as he slapped her on the back.

“G’evening to you too,” she turned to go and paused, looking back. “I take great pride in keeping my weapons sharp and I would be glad to help you sharpen your sword should the need arise.”

Dwalin stared, slightly confused and somewhat put off that she still thought he used a sword. “I fight with an axe lieutenant. I have no use for swords.”

“Hmm, well, my mistake, Master Dwarf.” She tipped her head slightly in a bow and the corner of her mouth twitched in a smile.

Dwalin stood in place, trying to process what that meant. Clearly, she meant something other than what she had said but it eluded him. It eluded him, that is, until he heard the snickering from behind him. He turned and saw three young men in the armory watching him over their work. He glared and their eyes fell away. Turning, Dwalin decided to follow her to clear up this mess before someone got the wrong idea.

“Bronwyn,” Dwalin started as he caught up to her. As she turned to face him the words caught in his throat. Women, of any race, were never something he troubled himself with and he was suddenly unsure of what to say. To compensate for his loss for words he did what he always did- glower.

“Yes, Master Dwarf?” The look on her face was entirely mischievous and her eyes were darkened, her pupils dilated ever so slightly.

Bronwyn’s expression told him that his assumptions, and those of the others in the armory, were correct, but rather than clear up the matter as originally intended he found himself diving in head-long. “Would you like to take dinner in my quarters tonight?”

“You are too kind. Would it trouble you overmuch to take dinner late? I must attend to my sisters.”

Dwalin shook his head, “No trouble at all.”

Bronwyn smiled warmly, although her eyes were still dark, “Until later, then.”

The sun had set and night was quickly overtaking the town when a light knock sounded on Dwalin’s door. Rising from the dinner table where he had waited he walked stiffly to the door and opened it.

At work, and even the times he had supped with her kin, she had always worn work clothes- trousers, tunic, boots- but tonight she was dressed as a woman, her figure flattered rather than hidden. The hem of her skirt bobbed gently above the tops of her feet. Her blouse had a wide neck line, almost to the tips of her shoulders, and the sleeves flared open just below her elbows. Bronwyn had a full figure, Dwalin noted, which was accented with her bodice. Her clothes were not of high quality and he could see where they had been carefully mended, but she was well put together.

Dwalin welcomed her into his apartment quickly and quietly shut the door. Rumors were sure to circulate if anyone should see the two of them dining together like this. It was one thing at her home- Bronwyn’s family was present and no one would see anything to pique their imagination, but this was entirely different.

Bronwyn noted that Dwalin had taken the effort to bathe, something which, to her dismay, he only indulged in every few days, and he was wearing a decent pair of trousers and a tunic without holes. Even his hair and beard were well brushed.

“Please,” Dwalin motioned towards the table as he spoke.

Dwalin had set the table, more or less. There was a pot of stew, two bowls with spoons, and two mugs of ale. Table manners, however, were not something that Dwalin ever seemed to bring with him to dinner. Bronwyn’s little sisters giggled whenever Dwalin came to dinner- he seemed to practically inhale his dinner and after he finished his ale he would belch loudly. Tonight was no different and Dwalin was done eating without ever having uttered a single word in less than five minutes.

Bronwyn watched his ravenous feasting with lightly concealed amusement. When he finished she smiled and looked up, “Did you manage to avoid tasting it, then?”

Dwalin met her gaze, “No, it was good. Why?”

She laughed and to Dwalin it sounded almost like the chiming of small bells, “I only ask because you ate so quickly the food scarce had time to touch your tongue.”

Dwalin smiled, such that Dwalin ever smiled, and huffed a short laugh. “I was hungry and now I’m not. It seemed a reasonable solution.”

“Aye, I can’t argue with such sound logic.” Her words dripped with sarcasm and she fought off a giggle.

The conversation died away until Bronwyn finished her meal several minutes later.

Sitting back Bronwyn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand which she in turn wiped on her skirt. She knew that Dwalin would not be one to object to such an action and since he had failed to provide napkins she assumed that it was the expected action. “So, Master Dwarf, have you any need of sword sharpening this evening? I fear disuse tends to dull the blade.”

Dwalin watched her carefully. Her face was carefully schooled but he could see that just below the surface a dangerous current of emotions was swirling. Dwalin met her gaze again and noticed that now her pupils were blown wide, more so that they had been earlier in the day. He knew that in dwarves this was a clear sign of lust and assumed now that it must be the same in the race of men.

A deep growl sounded in Dwalin’s chest, “Aye, lass, I think I might require some of your assistance after all.”

Bronwyn rose and circled the table to stand behind Dwalin. She laid her hands on his shoulders and began to rub slowly. Leaning down and putting her mouth next to his ear she spoke, “And where would you suggest we engage in our ‘smithing?’”

Dwalin could feel the warmth of her breath on his ear and he felt a pang of heat and desire rise in his gut. Another growl reverberated in his chest. “I think I know a place.” His voice was rougher than usual.

He rose from the chair and wrapped his arms around her slight frame- one hand on the small of her back and the other forcefully gripping her right hip. Next to Dwalin, Bronwyn was but a waif. As he touched her he was initially concerned that the idea of bedding her might be a bad one- dwarves are not so tender in their bedsport and he wondered if she were sturdy enough to survive the coupling uninjured. But as Dwalin dipped her to the side for a kiss he could feel her body move in his hands, Bronwyn’s muscles rippled and he could feel the taut power coiled there. Remembering her strength in sparring his worries eased and he found himself locked in a passionate kiss.

Of the men Bronwyn had lain with two had been bearded, but it was not the same as with Dwalin. His beard was fuller and surprisingly less coarse, although it appeared to her to be made of boar's hair. The kiss was more insistent than she had expected but the surprise was a welcome one and she quickly deepened her kissing in response.

Dwalin delved his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the warm softness. Her hands were calloused and rough in the same way as his, but her mouth had none of that quality and he wondered if it were simply because she was a woman or if the trait was indicative of her race, but his thoughts didn’t linger long on why. He wanted to move his hands and explore her body but he was holding her up and began to grow frustrated.

Apparently the feeling was mutual and Bronwyn broke off the kiss. “I can’t imagine that this is where you meant. Surely we can retire to somewhere a bit more accommodating.”

Dwalin returned her to standing and a deeper, more lusty growl erupted as he directed her towards the bedroom. He kept his firm grip on her hip as they walked and as they approached the bed he turned her in his grasp and pushed her to sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“You won’t be needing this tonight,” Dwalin rumbled as his fingers struggled with the laces of Bronwyn’s bodice in the dim light. Once the tie was released Dwalin roughly pulled at the two sides of the bodice rather than easing slack into the laces and as soon as he felt that it was loose enough he unceremoniously jerked the garment over her head, tossing it across the room. Immediately the shape of Bronwyn’s breasts relaxed to a more natural state and the effect was not lost on Dwalin.

Without hesitation he ran both hands over her breasts through her shirt. “Shirt’s in th’way.” A moment later the shirt joined the bodice.

Rising Bronwyn reached to reciprocate when Dwalin caught her and forced her back to the bed. “Where ye’ off to so soon, lass?”

“A shirt for a shirt, Dwalin.” This time Dwalin welcomed the hands on his body that slowly slid up his torso, gripping his shirt.

Bronwyn took her time. She ran her fingers over his muscles and she could feel the tightness of the sinew in his frame, the ridges of scars that crossed his body, the heat that radiated off of him as though his years in a forge had been condensed and stored in his very flesh. With the shirt on the floor Bronwyn ran her eyes across him. He was bigger than she expected, as though she thought that the clothes were the cause of his broad shoulders, but she found his stature appealing. Bronwyn was at least a full foot taller than Dwalin and probably half his weight.

With the shirt free she nimbly worked free the laces of Dwalin’s trousers and pushed them down over his hips. Either Dwalin had been planning ahead for the evening or simply forewent the usual smallclothes Bronwyn didn’t know, but there for her to see was Dwalin’s impressively thick cock. It was already hard and it bobbed lightly as it was freed from the trousers. He groaned appreciatively at her actions and deftly pulled her skirt down over her hips in one fluid motion.

The moment Bronwyn stepped out of her skirt and shoes she found herself mid-air as Dwalin launched her body onto the mattress. A moment later he climbed astride her body and began biting and kissing the curve of her neck, working his way down her chest.

The most wanton moans slipped from Bronwyn’s mouth as Dwalin’s tongue moved over nipples and soon she felt a finger slide between her legs and push into her slit. She gasped, arching her back slightly, and her fingers scrambled for purchase on the bed. The finger began circling and rubbing, occasionally dipping just inside before retreating. Bronwyn writhed, as much as she could under the weight of Dwalin, and filthy sounds poured from her mouth at his attentions.

Blindly, Bronwyn reached for Dwalin’s cock and she took in her hand. The size of it appalled her. There was more than an inch space between her thumb and middle finger, but she noted, with no lack of thanks, that he was of average length. She already expected to walk funny for week, the idea that he had been above average in all areas had been worrisome.

As she ran her thumb over the head, she felt, rather than heard, a moan in Dwalin and as a reward he paused a moment on her little nub, just circling and rubbing gently.

“Ye like that?” he rumbled.

A shudder went through Bronwyn as she opened her mouth to answer and her “Yes” was little more than a hoarse moan.

“Ye wan’ a bit more, then?”

“Yes… please,” she managed with a little more composure.

Without any warning Dwalin pushed his middle finger all the way into Bronwyn. She practically screamed her moan at the sudden intrusion which only spurred on Dwalin’s motions. He began fucking her on his finger roughly and her hand clamped tightly around his cock as she moved. Grunting at the sudden pressure he began to roll his hips toward her hand and pushed in another finger. She was dripping wet and very tight and the thought of burying himself inside that heat had Dwalin’s head swimming.

“S’gonna be a tight fit, lass.” With a thought suddenly overwhelming Dwalin he stopped moving at looked up. “You’ve done this before ‘aven’t ya?” a touch of worry in his voice.

Bronwyn had looked down to see what caused the sudden cessation in stimulation when Dwalin spoke. His question was so concerned that she couldn’t help but smile, “Plenty of times, don’t you worry about that, Master Dwarf.” He smiled lecherously and the rhythm was renewed.

Before long she felt him add a third finger. The roughness of the motions and the intense stretch of his thick fingers caused her to tense in pain under him. Gently he put his thumb on her clit and rubbed until he felt her body soften again with the motions of his fingers. Sitting up, he withdrew his fingers and roughly parted her legs, wedging his wide body between them. He moved to align his member with her entrance and, using every ounce of self-restraint, he rocked his hips gently, just making contact with her heated, wet flesh. With a dwarf lass the foreplay would long ago have ended and they would be well in to a good fucking, but when he had slid his first finger inside her he knew that it might end poorly to be so forceful, at least initially.

“Enough teasing, you damned dwarf!” She ground out through clenched teeth. Bronwyn’s strong fingers dug into Dwalin’s arse cheeks as she pulled him forward. He wasted no time in complying and forcing his way into her body.

The tightness was overwhelming and Dwalin threw his head back in a loud, deep growl as he pushed deeper until his hips were flush with her body. Bronwyn had opened her mouth but no sound came out intense pleasure and pain overtook her senses. At the intrusion her fingers had moved up his back and dug in to the thick roped muscles crossing his shoulders. Under her grip Dwalin could feel bruises rising but he only found the pain more arousing.

Sensing Bronwyn’s tension and probable pain Dwalin began slow thrusts, leaving her a chance to adjust without causing damage. Bronwyn’s eyes screwed shut and obscene sounds left her lips spurring Dwalin on faster and harder. Soon the sounds of their rough coupling reverberated from the wooden walls of Dwalin’s small apartment and he was certain that their activities would be easily heard by a least a quarter of the town. Where before the idea of bedding a lieutenant of the guard, and doing so semi-publicly, was a concern he was now relishing the thought of everyone knowing just exactly what they were up to.

As Bronwyn’s passion grew she wrapped her legs around Dwalin and held on for dear life. Never before had she coupled with someone so forcefully and it was absolutely intoxicating. Dwalin, unable to reach her mouth, began to bite, suck, and lap at the tender pink flesh of her neck and shoulders. Bronwyn could feel the light pain of Dwalin’s teeth against her skin and the bruises that were rising. Each flick of his tongue across her abused flesh made her breath catch in her throat before moaning again.  
The loud sound of slapping flesh finally reached Bronwyn through her haze of lust and she began to register that she was probably bruising around her entrance but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. Suddenly Dwalin lifted his weight and shifted his hips up slightly and with the new angle began to ruthlessly nail the sweet spot on the front inner wall of her vagina. Bronwyn screamed with pleasure.

“Dwalin- gods this is so good! Fuck……” her words melted into moans and sobs of delight. Bronwyn could feel her stomach clenching against the pleasure building there. She tried to breathe more evenly, to wait it out, but Dwalin’s thrusts were so accurate and unrelenting that she couldn’t hold back.

“Dwal- I don’t think I can wait, how… how much longer for you? Ooh, gods I’m close!” Bronwyn practically screamed the last sentence and Dwalin growled deeply, thrusting into her even harder.

“Lemme hear ye’ scream.” Dwalin’s voice was husky and the look in his eyes was predatory at best.

“Oh, Dwalin, OOH!” Bronwyn’s body tensed rhythmically as her climax surged forward. Dwalin groaned loudly as her warmth clenched tight around him, but his pace never slowed. As Bronwyn came down from her orgasm she began to feel the jabs and sparks of overstimulation as Dwalin’s punishing thrusts continued to bear down on her internal pleasure point.

“Oh, oh!” she cried. “Dwalin! Tell me you’re close. I… I can’t take much more of this.” She panted out the words between moans and Dwalin barked a short laugh.

“It’ll be a while yet, we dwarves are,” he paused to grunt and breathe. “…we’re known for our endurance.”

Quickly, Bronwyn thought herself out that corner. “Then, give me a chance to rest and I’ll suck you off in the meantime,” she panted out in ragged breaths, the continued stimulation almost too much to bear.

With no further prodding Dwalin pulled out and slid out from between her legs onto the bed. Bronwyn sat up and rolled the stout dwarf onto the mattress.

“Let me do the work,” she grinned. He noted that her eyes were still blown wide, her one climax clearly not sating her desires fully.

Sliding down between Dwalin’s legs Bronwyn took his cock in her hands. For a fleeting moment she was amazed that it had actually fit, but then a slight twitch from the throbbing member in her hand brought her back to the present. She began with slow, deliberate strokes while lapping at the head. A swirl here and a flick there and Dwalin was grabbing at the sheets and moaning a low rumble. Deftly Bronwyn slid her tongue under his foreskin and lingered along the vein on the underside. Dwalin’s eyes screwed shut and he shouted at the sensation. Bronwyn’s moan of appreciation thrummed again his member and the vibrations made his whole body tingle.

A hand wound itself into Bronwyn’s hair and the tight grip held her head in place as Dwalin began short thrusts towards her mouth. It pleased Bronwyn that she could make him so needy in the same way that he had done to her and she moaned around his length as she opened her mouth wider. Releasing her grip on him Bronwyn lazily trailed her fingers over Dwalin’s balls down to his taint. As she rubbed, Dwalin’s thrusts became more forceful and his moans louder.

Dwalin’s taste was strong, strong enough that it overpowered her own. It was a heady, bitter flavor and she found that she quite liked their current activities, even if her jaw was already aching. Absentmindedly, Dwalin caught a look of mischief on her face but he was too wrecked with her ministrations to process it properly. Indeed the look had been that of mischief. Bronwyn let Dwalin fuck her face while her hand left his perineum. She dipped two fingers inside of herself and making sure to slick them completely.

She had only learned this with a previous lover and had never tried it with anyone else, but Bronwyn remembered that it used to bugger the other fellow senseless and she forged ahead with her plan. Removing her fingers from herself she again ran them along Dwalin’s perineum and sac. After only a moment of that she let her hand trail further back towards his entrance. She felt Dwalin’s thighs and butt tense with the foreign touch so she decided to make quick work before he could formulate any clear thoughts.

With a little more force than necessary Bronwyn pressed her index finger into Dwalin. He burly dwarf recoiled at the sensation and pulled up the bed away from her invading finger. Bronwyn giggled around her mouthful and moved with him, giving Dwalin no chance of escape. The heat of Dwalin’s body around her finger made her desire build. She could imagine Dwalin moving in her again just as she moved in him and she imagined the tightness was comparable.

Dwalin growled at Bronwyn, “Lass! Wha…” but his question died away and he was torn between pulling himself from this suddenly awkward encounter and giving in just so that he could continue to fuck her mouth. The decision was not terribly difficult and with the initial sting of the stretch ebbing away the finger’s presence was fading from his consciousness. Of course, Bronwyn was waiting for his relaxation and chose that moment to begin pumping her finger in and out slowly. A deep growl came from the head of the bed and Bronwyn moaned her appreciation around the thick cock in her mouth. The vibrations sent shivers up Dwalin’s spine and he moaned again.

Bronwyn paid special attention to the head of Dwalin’s cock as she picked up the pace with her finger. It was not long before she found the right place inside of him. She was made aware of her success by a stumbling string of half muttered Khuzdul and violent spasms that rocked through the body beneath her. While he was completely incoherent she added the second finger and reined in the rhythm a bit until his body could adjust around her fingers.

The latest incursion into his body made Dwalin’s skin feel like it was a size too small. His entire body was racked with sensation and he felt like he was about to come apart at the seams. The initial strangeness of Bronwyn’s actions no longer mattered to him, only that whatever it was continued.

Dwalin could feel his release tightening in his gut but in his current state he couldn’t recall what language he should be speaking, much less how to actually speak. One swift motion and he had Bronwyn underneath him, face down on the duvet. The suddenness of the motion had Bronwyn immediately on the offensive, her years of combat training operating on instinct alone. Her hand reached out and caught Dwalin along the inside of his thigh digging into a pressure point.

A grunt left Dwalin at the sharp pain. He gathered both her hands in one of his and pinned them to the small of her back. With his other hand he lifted her hips to the right height and entered her again as he knelt on the bed.

Bronwyn called out at the sensation but fell limp in his grasp, able only to moan. When she failed to continue the resistance Dwalin released her hands and lifted her more easily with both hands.

“Mahal…” Dwalin groaned as he slammed into her. His thrusts were merciless and Bronwyn was fine with that. The sensation was an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. She could feel another climax building and she moved a hand between her legs to rub herself.

The motion caught Dwalin’s eye and he managed to remember how speaking worked, “Touch yourself but I wanna hear ya’ scream for it.”

Bronwyn nodded frantically and continued to moan. “How… how close…”

Dwalin grunted again, “Almost there… I’m not hearing tha’ screamin’ yet.” His voice was gravelly and deeper than usual. Bronwyn complied with the order without hesitation and soon her screams were filling the room.

Bronwyn’s release slammed into her like a ton of bricks. “Dwal….. Oh Eru!!” She continued to swear and moan but little of it was intelligible.

Dwalin could feel her body seize around him as he plowed into her again and again. Half-heartedly he wondered if he could hold off long enough to watch her come like that again. Being able to reduce a smithing assistant or a cart pusher to a whimpering mass of flesh was good, but doing that to a battle hardened warrior was a pure rush of power.

That was the thought in his barely functioning mind when he spilled himself into Bronwyn. As the last waves of his orgasm ebbed away his body began to tremble and he very nearly dropped Bronwyn onto the mattress. Sighing, he pulled out slowly and gently lowered her limp body to the bed before lying down beside her. Even without holding up his body Dwalin’s thighs continued to twitch and shake.

Finally, finding some control of her body, Bronwyn crawled towards Dwalin until their bodies were in contact and she rested her head on his shoulder. Dwalin brought his arm around her back and lightly ran his fingers over her ribs.

“Did you like that?” he whispered hoarsely.

Bronwyn barely nodded and moaned out an affirmative. She was already nearly asleep against his unnaturally warm skin and he smiled at the sight. She was, admittedly, one of the more attractive of her people that Dwalin had encountered. He wondered momentarily how many people had heard their coupling, but decided that if anyone had a question they could bring it to him on the practice floor.

“Lieutenant, you best not fall asleep just yet,” Dwalin murmered.

Bronwyn groaned and shook her head, “Nuh-uh. You’re not kicking me out like some two-bit whore.”

Dwalin laughed and nodded. She would indeed be the one walking home and he knew that it would not be an enjoyable affair. “I could draw up a nice warm bath first.”

“Mmm… please. Sounds wonderful,” she mumbled.

Slowly Dwalin disentangled himself from the boneless woman in his bed and carefully walked to the bathroom. Indoor plumbing had finally been restored to the entire city of Dale that year and Dwalin was never more thankful. With as much grace as he could muster Dwalin stoked the small furnace in the bathroom and set a basin of water on top. The copper bathing tub was made with generous proportions-wide enough to be comfortable for a dwarf and long enough for a tall man- to accommodate whoever occupied the apartment; two would easily fit without feeling cramped. Quickly, Dwalin drew the rest of the bath in the tub and gingerly wobbled back to Bronwyn. Walking with grace or dignity of any kind was completely impossible and he was only on his feet at all through sheer will power.

Bronwyn gazed at him through half-lidded eyes as he came into the room. She enjoyed just watching the naked dwarf walk. He was incredibly muscular and his body showed signs of wear- scars and discolorations- but she thought that they added to, rather than detracted from, his appeal. Bronwyn knew attractive men but the vast majority did some form of desk work- none of them were challenging or powerful. They didn’t know how to use their bodies like she did, like Dwalin did.

“Stealing my covers already?” he joked as he came back into the room.

“You were gone. I got cold. If you were to come back I bet I wouldn’t need them,” Bronwyn teased.

“Mmm…” was Dwalin’s only response as he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Bronwyn was indeed correct as the covers soon became far too hot for them. The pair lay on the bed waiting for the water to warm for the bath. Dwalin enjoyed running his hands over the curve of her hips and arse. Women of any race were so unlike their male counterparts. Even as strong and physically active as she was her body still remained supple and soft to the touch.

Softly, Bronwyn breathed against his skin and trailed her fingers along his scars, wondering at the stories that they told. She would have to ask him some time about the particularly ugly one that ran across his ribs on the right side. Having a similar scar herself, Bronwyn knew that it was likely near fatal when fresh.

“I can hear it boiling,” Dwalin mumbled.

The pair slowly, and with great resignation, rose and walked to the bathroom. Dwalin added the hot water to the large tub until the temperature was pleasant and the two happily slipped in. Dwalin rubbed the knotted muscles of her shoulders and back and Bronwyn fairly melted into the touch.

“I’ve got to repay the favor. This is too good,” Bronwyn muttered.

“Mmm…” Dwalin smiled, “next time maybe?”

Bronwyn giggled like a maiden, embarrassingly so, before catching herself, “My, aren’t we eager?”  
“Mmm, aye,” Dwalin groaned.

“Well… if you insist…”


End file.
